


beginning

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A life of servitude under his khaleesi begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	beginning

Jorah sits in an abandoned booth, far away from all the wedding guests. The sun beats down on him, a thin film of sweat breaking out on his forehead. He rests his hand on the hilt of his sword, a reassurance of sorts.

For the umpteenth time, he flicks his eyes over to where the new _khaleesi_ is sitting. She is young, much younger than any of the Dothraki brides he’s seen. She is beautiful, though, with unblemished skin, plump lips and a lithe frame. She is all Targaryen: purple eyes, silver hair. Her brother is just the same, sitting near his sister and jesting with Magister Illyrio.

He snaps out of his reverie, tearing his gaze away from the _khaleesi_ when someone calls his name. Jorah looks up and sees that Illyrio is now in front of him. “Ser Jorah,” the magister gestures for him to stand up, “come and meet the last surviving Targaryens.”  


End file.
